Who Am I
by Kurtrina Hummel
Summary: Kurt knew they were close. He just hoped that he could convince him to come talk to her./ Kurtofsky friendship, Santofsky friendship, failing Klaine, failing Sebofsky, secret Seblaine. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Author:** Kurtrina Hummel (ImeldaBrandt on LiveJournal)

**Title:** Who I Am

**Rating:** PG

**Characters:** David Karofsky, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe

**Pairings:** Kurtofsky friendship, failing Klaine, failing Sebofsky, secret Seblaine, Santofsky friendship

**Warnings:** Spoilers from Episode 3x7 (I Kissed A Girl)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. If I did, Kurt and Karofsky would be together and have lots of threesomes with Puck. Rachel would have been killed in a drive by and Finn would have committed suicide because of Rachel's death... Is it obvious that I don't own Glee?

**Summary:** Kurt knew that they were close, he just hoped that maybe he could get him to talk to her.

**A/N:** Title comes from Jessica Andrews' song _Who I Am_. I listened to this song forever while I wrote this.

* * *

><p>Kurt swirled rest of the rum and coke in the bottom of the glass before draining the last of it. He looked around the dimly lit bar hoping to find him here tonight. It had been about a month since Kurt had been here, but he had said he came here often because he felt accepted. Kurt just hoped that tonight was one of those nights. Once he finished his drink, he signaled the bartender over and ordered another.<p>

"Rum and Coke please. I have a question to ask you. I'm looking for someone specific. He said he comes here often. Referred to himself as a bear cub... Do you have any clue who I'm talking about?" Kurt asked a confused look came over the bartender's face.

"You're talking about David, right? I honestly didn't think you'd be back here looking for him. He said that you two didn't quite mesh correctly. What happened to your little boyfriend?" The man set Kurt's drink in front of him and waved away the money. "Any friend of Dave's is a friend of mine. This one's on the house.

Kurt smiled and lowered his head in an appreciative nod before picking the conversation back up. "Boyfriend? Oh! We're still together. I'm just here to ask David a favour. You said he's here? Do you know where?"

As if on cue, Kurt heard the bathroom door slam open. He turned to see the Sebastian kid from Dalton stumbling out followed closely by none other than Dave Karofsky. He watched as Dave caught the falling boy and pulled him into a kiss. He heard the giggling coming from Sebastian as they broke apart and felt his chest tighten as Sebastian nibbled on Dave's ear. They kissed one final time before Sebastian left the bar.

He turned back to the bar as Dave looked over in his direction. He knew he had been caught staring as soon as David sat down next to him and ordered a beer. "So, come here often?"

He looked to his left and saw a smile on the jock's face that he hadn't seen in a long time. He couldn't help the small smile that took over his features. "Nope. Just when I'm looking for someone specific." He picked up his drink to faced Dave.

Dave's smile just seemed to get bigger. "You're looking for me? That's different. I know the world must be ending." He took a swig from his beer as he turned to face his former adversary. "So why are you looking for me?"

Kurt's smile disappeared immediately when he realized that he was the bearer of not so good news. He sighed heavily before downing the rest of his drink again and slamming his glass on the table. "Santana was outed."

Dave choked on his beer and nearly spit it all over Kurt. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He didn't think anyone had the balls to do that to Santana. Sure, everyone knew that her and Brittany had a thing, but no one called them on it because... Well, because it was Brittany and Santana. Once he recovered from the shock, anger seeped into every fiber of his being. "Who did this? Whose ass do I have to kick?"

"It was Finn. In his defense though, he thought that he was quite enough for no one to hear. In her defense, he deserved the slap and everything that Santana has been hurling his way." He stopped and played with the ice in the bottom of his glass. "I know she's strong, but I don't think people understand that this is something not even the strongest person should have to go through."

"I get it. God, I hope she's okay. We text each other almost everyday. She just sort of stopped the other day though and I thought maybe she just got super busy. Guess I was wrong. I'm such an idiot I should've been there to help." He ran a hand through his short curls before sighing heavily. "We may not have been in love in a romantic sort of way, but she kind of become like my sister. When I brought her home to my parents, they took to her right away. I thought maybe when we both came out things would be okay... Again, I was wrong."

"Dave, I came here tonight to let you know what was going down with Santana, but I also came here to ask you to come back for a day and show her that you still care. This week in Glee, we're doing a Lady Music Week in order to show Santana that we accept her; lady kisses and all. Would you consider coming back and singing to her." Kurt quickly backtracked at the look on Dave's face. "I know you say you're not much of a singer, but no one will judge you if you're there for Santana."

Dave sighed again, before taking one last swig of his beer. "I'll think about it. I just need a day to... digest all this."

Kurt smiled sympathetically at the larger boy. "I understand, David." He ordered one last drink before becoming serious again. "So... You and Sebastian, huh?"

Dave laughed. "Yeah. It just kind of happened. Actually, I have you and Blaine to thank for that. After Blaine and you left last time, he kinda plopped down next to me and ignored the world. I asked him he wanted to talk about Blaine 'Douchebag' Anderson and the next thing I knew I was holding a sobbing mess. We exchanged numbers and I told him that he ever needed to vent about Blaine to text or call me. We ended up hang out a couple of times and then out of nowhere, we just sort of... clicked. It was right, you know? We've been dating for about three weeks."

"Well, congratulations. I'm glad that a mutual hate for my boyfriend could bring you guys together."

Dave laughed. "Yeah. Well, I need to get going. Sebastian doesn't really like me being here alone. Says he's afraid I'd find someone more interesting than him and leave him. Plus, I have an english project due tomorrow and I haven't even started."

"I'll walk with you. Blaine doesn't know I'm here and I've felt my phone vibrate at least ten times now. Here's my number so you can let me know if you're going to stop by or not."

Kurt walked down the halls of William McKinley High School the next day with Santana and Brittany by his side. While the whole 'being outed' thing hadn't turned Santana and him into friends, it had strengthened their tentative relationship.

It was while he was walking with them that he felt his phone vibrate. He slipped it out of his pocket and saw the unknown number. The message was simple.

_I'll be there tomorrow. Don't tell anyone. Thanks for telling me about this._

"Mister Shue?" Kurt raised his hand and kind of waited to be called on. "I have something I'd like to give to Santana. Do you mind if I took the floor for a minute or two?"

"Uhhhh... Sure. Go ahead, Kurt."

"Thanks." Kurt got up and strode to the front to the room. "Before Rachel gets up here and goes on a long tirade about acceptance and how she has two dads, I wanted to give you something, Santana. I know that you're best friend moved away and I know how much you miss him. I can honestly tell you that he misses you too. So I decided to try and get him back to you, even if it is only for a day." Kurt turned towards the hallway and looked into the hallway. "David?"

Dave turned the corner into the choir room and saw Santana immediately. She looked like hell. Her ponytail was slightly crooked and her make-up was completely smeared as if she had been crying and her eyes were bloodshot. The smile that overtook her face when she saw David was the best thing he had seen in awhile.

"David." Santana jumped up and ran over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder and let her tears escape. They were tears of joy and sadness. He had missed her friend so much and was happy that he was back, but she was so upset that he was back because of something like this.

"Hey, San. I missed you. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tightened his hold on her.

She let go after a few minutes and wiped at her eyes. She looked over at Kurt. "How did you know we were so close?"

He smirked. "There's nothing like a lesbian and her man. Or a gay and his girl." He looked over at Brittany. "Right, Britt?"

"I miss my dolphin sometimes." She smiled.

"Anyway, I went to find David and tell him what happened. I knew he cared the second he asked whose ass he had to kick." He looked over at Finn who shrunk a little in his seat. "I asked him to come back this week and see you."

"He's even making me sing to you." Dave groaned.

Santana laughed and looked back up at Dave. "You're going to sing to me? The last time you did that, your dog started barking."

It was Dave's turn to laugh. "Shut up and sit down. I think you'll like this one. Besides, you know I can sing."

Santana smiled. She kissed his cheek before heading back to her seat. She grabbed Kurt's arm as he walked past her to his seat and gestured to the empty chair next to her. He smiled and took a seat next to her. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and held it in her lap as David handed sheet music to the band kids.

"Santana, you know I love you. I knew about you before the school did. I'll always love you, no matter what." He pointed at the band and let the intro begin.

_If I live to be a hundred_  
><em>And never see the seven wonders<em>  
><em>That'll be alright<em>  
><em>If I don't make it to the big leagues<em>  
><em>If I never win a Grammy<em>  
><em>I'm gonna be just fine<em>  
><em>Cause I know exactly who I am<em>

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_  
><em>The spitting image of my father<em>  
><em>And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan<em>  
><em>Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy<em>  
><em>But I've got friends that love me<em>  
><em>And they know just where I stand<em>  
><em>It's all a part of me<em>  
><em>And that's who I am<em>

_So when I make a big mistake_  
><em>And when I fall flat on my face<em>  
><em>I know I'll be alright<em>  
><em>Should my tender heart be broken<em>  
><em>I will cry those teardrops knowing<em>  
><em>I will be just fine<em>  
><em>Cause nothing changes who I am<em>

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_  
><em>The spitting image of my father<em>  
><em>And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan<em>  
><em>Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy<em>  
><em>But I've got friends that love me<em>  
><em>And they know just where I stand<em>  
><em>It's all a part of me<em>  
><em>And that's who I am<em>

_I'm a saint and I'm a sinner_  
><em>I'm a loser; I'm a winner<em>  
><em>I am steady and unstable<em>  
><em>I'm young, but I am able<em>

_I am Rosemary's granddaughter_  
><em>The spitting image of my father<em>  
><em>And when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan<em>  
><em>Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy<em>  
><em>But I've got friends that love me<em>  
><em>And they know where I stand<em>  
><em>It's all a part of me<em>  
><em>And that's who I am<em>

Dave finished and looked at Santana. Tears were running down her cheeks, but her smile was a thousand watts. He smiled right back. "San, remember what I told you last year? I said that if you ever came out in high school, I'd be right there with you. Well, I've been doing some thinking. I can't fully support you."

Santana's smile faltered, Kurt's eyes widened, and Puck sat in the back and cracked his knuckles. No one was quite sure what to do.

"Oh god. That's not what I meant. I mean can't fully support you while I keep secrets. I transferred schools to escape the rumors here, but at my new school, no one cares. I date the hottest guy and no one cares. I get to be myself and not be tortured. That's not cool to you, or Kurt, or Blaine. So today and handed Figgins a transfer request. I'm coming back. I'm going to stand beside you at all costs."

It was silent for a moment. Finn was the first to break it. "Wait, you're gay too? The hell?"

Santana was on her feet again. She hugged Dave tightly and cried all over again. Her Davey was coming home where he belonged.

"Oh, I also brought my boyfriend. He seemed anxious to meet you. Sebastian!"

Sebastian entered the room and locked eyes with Santana and immediately smiled. "So you must to the woman I hear so much about. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that David had the hots for you." His eyes sparkled. "Come here and give me a hug. Any friend of Dave's is a friend of mine." He pulled her into a hug.

Blaine was abashed when Sebastian walked into the choir room. He hadn't really expected the Warbler to show up. Ever since that night at Scandals, things had been developing between the two of them, and quite fast. Blaine was aware that Sebastian was in a relationship, but with Dave Karofsky?

He thought about it when he was alone in his room that night. He knew that keeping up with the boy had been a bad idea, but he intrigued Blaine. After the first kiss, Blaine had been hooked. It hadn't been like that with Kurt. He wondered how all of this would play out, but he knew that it would probably end with Dave and Kurt getting hurt.

Now he was plagued with one simple question: Did he care enough about Kurt or Dave to end things with Sebastian?

Blaine sighed and rolled over to face his bedroom wall already knowing the answer. He picked up his phone and dialed the familiar number. Two rings was all it took.

_"Hey, sexy."_

Blaine smiled. "Hey, Sebastian..."

***** The End *****


End file.
